


Mister Stranger's speech

by SprinkleSkull



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Panic Attack, just fluff, lil shade of Shiro's cooking skills cuz same I can't cook, or attempt on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprinkleSkull/pseuds/SprinkleSkull
Summary: Hunk seeing you having a mental breakdown and he tries to help you





	Mister Stranger's speech

Hunk walked down the corridors of Atlas, making his way to the kitchen. He had just finished a training exercise with Keith – that boy trained like it was no tomorrow. After taking a shower, he wanted to grab some food and then relax for some time in his room before helping Pidge with her project.

That was the plan, well, until he saw you.

You sat on the ground, knees near the chest with your face hidden behind your hands. Hunk could hear your uneven breaths and for a moment, it the image of Shiro was replace with yours. Already familiar with panic attacks in the corridors – it seemed for Hunk that you had a panic attack – Hunk bend beside you and touched your lightly. Hunk noticed how you jumped, and your breath became even more louder.

“Hey,” Hunk said with a soft voice, making sure he didn’t touch you. “Hey, you’re on Atlas ship, on our way back to the earth. You are safe.” Hunk repeated the words.

“I’m- I-I-“ You were trying talk. Hunk hushed you. “It’s okay, just- just breathe with me, okay?”

You gave a nod to the stranger – or tried. Both you and Hunk sat there for a couple of minutes, trying to get your breathing to normal again. It didn’t take long before you could finally breathe normal… and that was when all the shame, guilt and regret hit you.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered with a rasping voice.

Hunk could see the shame and guilt written on your face and that he could understand. You both sat there for silence for a couple of minutes.

“You know Shiro, right?”

Your face perked on the mention of Shirogane. He was a pilot you admired much and wished one day to be like. It was rumoured that Shirogane could take down an enter alien ship with just his pinkie.

“Yeah, of course. He’s basically the most badass pilot ever to exist and the most perfect captain. There isn’t nothing he can do.”

“Yeah, Shiro is pretty much the one guy you wish to be. Strong, hot, responsible, smart. He can pretty much do anything expect cooking. Who doesn’t admire Shiro? However, even a guy like Shiro who’s strong can break. I mean, getting kidnapped by the Galra and getting experimented on does fuck you up.”

“Anyway!” Hunk stopped himself before he got too deep in his thoughts, he needed to control his overthinking and overtalking. “What I’m trying to say is that even a strong guy like Shiro, breaks down sometimes. It’s okay to cry and scream, and just let out your negative feelings without feeling ashamed or needing to apologize. The thought that you got to be strong all the time is toxic and stupid. We are fuckings human, man.”

Hunk noticed that you stared on him with huge, teary easy. Did he just hold a motivation speech?

“M-ister Str-stranger…” You sniffed. Hunk scratched his neck, he kind of started to feel embarrassed for the way you looked at him.

“I mean, I don’t know what you are going through, but hold on okay.”

You dried of your tears, letting out a laugh. Hunk laughed along with you, it wasn’t a bitter or happy laugh but the kind you laughed after crying all your frustrations and you didn’t know other ways to react.

“Thank you.” You smiled, and it got bigger when the stranger ruffled your hair.

“Let’s go to the kitchen, I’ll cook something for you. It’s important to stay hydrated and full after crying.” The two of you walked down the corridor, the air around you felt a lighter.

“Hey Mister Stranger, you mentioned earlier that Shirogane couldn’t cook.”

“Ugh, don’t even get me started!”

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, it was whack and could be written better 
> 
> Tumblr: TheSunshine-Hunk


End file.
